Remember Me
by distorted-me
Summary: Harry Potter wanted to be remembered as more than just The-Boy-Who-Lived. He wanted to be remembered as a father, husband, brother, and friend. But when his life was cut short in epic battle, how much of that will the world remember him for? AU. POST HOGWARTS. Harry/Ginny. SEQUEL TO 'DON'T'.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Life You Left Behind**

 **A/N:** This is the sequel to my story 'Don't'. I am terribly sorry that it took so long to come out, but it is what it is. I hope that I do the sequel justice, and please forgive, and correct, any mistakes I have made. I'm trying to keep the toddler talk on par, but as a parent I must acknowledge that some kids talk better, and quicker than others. My personal experience in this comes from my 3 children, 8, 7, and 4, who never hit the same milestones at the same time, and served to frustrate me even more, God love em! My 8 year old couldn't say his 's, t, and r's til he was 5 due to being tounge tied (it's real), my 7 year old has her own language and ideas of pronunciation, and my 4 year old has been able to coherently talk your ear off since he was 2.

 **A/N II:** Big thanks to triggbc for pointing out my mistakes :) It was 3 am when I wrote this, so please enjoy the update *insane laughter here*

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own EVERYTHING! *insert evil laugh here* Just kidding. I don't even own my car :/

 **SUMMARY:** Harry Potter wanted to be remembered as more than just The-Boy-Who-Lived. He wanted to be remembered as a father, husband, brother, and friend. But when his life was cut short in epic battle, how much of that will the world remember him for?

* * *

 **Ministry To Throw Gala In Celebration of Third Anniversary**

 _The Ministry of Magic has declared that in honor of the third anniversary of the Great Battle of Hogwarts, in which the Dark Lord Voldemort perished, a Grand Gala will be held in the main ballroom of level four two weeks from this Saturday. Invitations have been extended to all who wish to attend and Miss Pimberry, Undersecretary for Minister Shacklebolt has confirmed that special modifications have been made to the Ministry Building to ensure there is room for all who wish to attend. In an interview..._

"Mum," said a little boy pulling on Ginny's leg.

"Mum," he tried again.

"Jamie dear, Mummy's trying to read the paper," said Ginny, never looking up from the article.

"Mum! Loo!" the little boy practically screeched.

"Jamie! There are no monsters in the loo. Or the tub. Or the sink. You are perfectly fine going on your own!" said Ginny in exasperation.

The little boy just shook his head, steadfastly refusing to go to the toilet on his own.

"Oh, alright! I swear the next time I see your uncle I'm going to hex him right!"

"Bad Ge-or-gie!" said the little boy laughing.

Ginny couldn't help but smile; something she rarely did these days.

"Bad Georgie indeed!"

* * *

Three long and agonizingly painful years had passed since the end of the Second Wizarding War. Wizarding Britain had slowly rebuilt itself, and everyone was finally settling down into their old ways of life, but the scars of the war were still painfully visable everywhere you looked. Hogsmeade had to be completely leveled and rebuilt. Two-thirds of Hogwarts were new additions and rebuilds. Diagon Alley was doubled in width and length, and now held the majority of life for the wizarding world. Statues and memorials were scattered everywhere in rememberance of those who were lost, and right in the middle of every town square was a statue of The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Died, Harry Potter.

It was no wonder then that Ginny had settled into an apartment in Muggle London, away from sympathetic stares and harsh reminders. While she had once dreamt of playing Quidditch professionally, three months after Harry had died, she received news that had forever altered her dreams.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Hermione called through the bathroom door of Grimmauld Place.

"Yeah. urgh. No." said Ginny as she once again retched into the toilet.

"Do you want me to Floo your mum?"

"No. I'll come round," said Ginny sinking onto the cool tiles of the bathroom floor.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione sounding a bit skeptical.

"Positive," said Ginny.

Truth was, Ginny wasn't alright. She could not remember being this sick for this long in her entire life. For the past month she had thrown up everything she had eaten, and it was beginning to take a toll on her. Her skin looked sallow, her eyes sunk into her head; her hair was lifeless, and at last check, she had lost a good stone. When she had finally composed herself, and brushed her teeth, she stepped out into the hallway to a still concerned looking Hermione.

"Ginny-" she started.

"Please don't."

"Ginny, I'm worried about you. We all are."

"I'm fine. I swear."

"You aren't fine though! You haven't even cried! I know you miss him Ginny. God, I miss him. So much. I can't even imagine what it's like for you. You look terrible. I just want to make sure you're alright. Harry loved you Ginny. More than life itself. And I would be a rotten friend if I wasn't there for you to make sure you're taken care of."

Ginny didn't know what to say. She had purposely numbed her heart against the pain for fear of drowning in her sorrow. The hole that Harry had left in her heart was vast, and she found her arms wrapped around her person more often than not in an effort to physically hold herself together.

"If he loved me, why did he leave?"

"Oh, Ginny!" cried Hermione. "He did love you! He loved you so much! But he had to do this. He had to destroy Voldemort."

"I know..." Ginny trailed off, wrapping her arms around herself.

"The goblins have released his will...Kingsley will be round later today to read it," said Hermione, unsure of herself.

Ginny suddenly got a lot paler.

"I don't...I can't...I'm not...I'm not ready," said Ginny.

"Me neither. But we'll get through it together. And Ron will be here. We'll be okay," said Hermione, more to herself than to Ginny.

 ** _End Flashback_**

It turned out that Harry had made sure all of his friends were well provided for. Number 12 had been left to Ron and Hermione as an 'early wedding present' because as Harry had said, one would had to have been blind to miss the feelings between the two. He had also left them a hefty sum of money to get them on their feet once they completed school. Molly and Arthur found themselves a bit heavier with gold, and Harry left George enough money to open a second branch in Hogsmeade.

A charity fund was established in Harry's name for the orphans of the war, to which several large donations had already been made, and Ginny was presented with a jewel encrusted box.

 _My Dearest Ginny,_

 _It pains me to know that I may not survive this war. I never meant to make a promise to you that I could not keep, and I am filled with shame at the prospect of causing you torment. You must know that I love you with everything that I am, and that no matter the outcome, I will love no other. I do so hope that you will read this letter and laugh over how paranoid I can be, but I sadly think that will not be my fate._

 _It is my every intention to marry you, and should I perish before, please know that I will look after you even in death. Enclosed please find the Potter bonding rings. Hold onto them with pride, and know that no matter if I live or die, I want you to treasure them for me, and perhaps one day they will come of use to you. These are my most prized possession. They are solid proof that my parents loved eachother above all others, and they in turn, symbolize the love that my heart feels for you. Also enclosed is my mother's engagement ring. If I am unable to place on your finger, please at least wear it close to your heart so that you may always remember this unyeilding love I have for you._

 _I have left you the remainder of my estate, as I have declared my intentions not only to your parents, but also to several key members of our government, and of course, my account manager here at Gringotts. You will want for nothing, my love, and while I know that worldly possessions will never satisfy any gap I may leave, I do hope that they will at least provide you with some sense of comfort and security._

 _I fear I must leave you with only this small box of possessions, and these few inadequate words. I love you, Ginerva Weasley, until the very end._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Harry Potter._

Oh how Ginny had wished in that moment that the life he had left for her would be enough. But Ginny didn't want his money, or his heirlooms, or his extravagant houses. By then Ginny already knew of the life that was growing inside of her, and she was determined to freeze everything as it was and leave it for the son or daughter who would never get to know their father.

She had gone to Gringotts in the following days, and had willed the vast majority of what Harry left her to the yet unborn Potter heir. She kept only 20,000 galleons for herself, incase she ever found herself in a bind, and had the rest put in trust vaults for her unborn babe. She placed the three rings on a necklace, close to her heart, and steeled herself to share her shocking news with her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Family You Never Had**

It had taken Ginny three days to tell her family and friends that she was carrying a last remaining link to the boy that they had all loved so dearly. While her mother was sad that her daughter was to become a mum at such a young age, she could not help but feel overjoyed that one last piece of her adopted son survived, and yet a deep sorrow at the reminder that her sweet baby would be faced with every day. Arrangements were made for Ginny to finish her education, and she took a small amount of money to purchase a 1 bedroom flat in the lower east side of Muggle London.

Upon procuring her NEWTS, an impressive Five (to which Ron proclaimed she was officially insane, and Hermione, were she still sane, would have cried with joy), Ginny began the slow process of learning Healing. Just two months before she had received her certificate in Medi-Wizardry and was now employed part time at St. Mungo's assisting the Healer in Charge, under whom she was receiving lessons to be a fully qualified Healer herself.

It had been a particularly grueling day so far, and based on the number of patients in the waiting room, her 12 hour shift wasn't likely to get much better.

"You look like you could use a break," said the receptionist to Ginny as she leaned against the admittance desk.

Ginny laughed.

"Not likely. It's a mad house today. What is it? National 'What the heck happened to you' day?"

"Must be. I've never seen us this busy. Burns, cuts, misfired spells, potions gone wrong. One bloke even fell off his broom and landed in a muggles living room!"

"Oh no! PLEASE tell me Simons took that one," said Ginny with her fingers crossed.

The receptionist smiled.

"Yes, I tortured Simons with that one. You owe me."

"Oh, Maggie. You're the best," said Ginny with a sigh of relief.

"You owe me. And don't forget it," the witch said with a wink.

"Never," smiled Ginny crossing her heart.

* * *

Naturally, the brief respite that Ginny had received ended in a whirl of chaos. Aurors came storming through shouting out orders to eachother, hospital staff, and the general public.

"We need a Healer! Pronto people!," barked Ron Weasley, Deputy Head of the Auror Department.

"Ginny! Where's Doc? We need him stat! Clear us out a room. I don't care what you have to do, this one's barely hanging on!"

Ginny looked to the stretcher the four Aurors had between them and with horror realized that the mass of blood and bruises was in fact a living, breathing, person.

"Maggie, page Doc. Simons, clear bed 4. Put them in a chair in the hall if you have to. Anna, I need towels. Lots of towels, and a stat kit, and some warm water, and, bring the whole cart."

Ginny went into full on Healer in Training mode. Due to her experience in the Battle of Hogwarts assisting Madam Pomfrey with the injured, Ginny was the most qualified Trauma Medi-Witch St. Mungos had.

"Who have we got?" she asked her brother.

"Dunno," he said with a hard, thoughtful expression on his face. "We were conducting a raid in relation to some suspected DE activity. Thomas scanned the area, came up with a faint magical trace, and this is what we found. He was in the dungeons of an old abandoned manor. I'm not sure he was meant to be found, or alive for that matter. Malfoy happened to be with us, cause of the potential for dark magic and artifacts. He threw out some quick healing spells and we rushed him here. D'you think he'll make it?"

Ginny looked seriously at the unnamed man before her. Ninety percent of his body was covered in severe bruises, and blood seeped from every place imaginable.

"I don't know. I think it's a miracle he made it this long. I'll try my best, but...it doesn't look good."

Ron just nodded.

"I'll be posted outside. Keep me updated."

Ginny just nodded as she went to work, desperately trying to save the man before her.

* * *

It had taken a solid hour of spell casting, muggle stitches, several healing and replenishing potions, and an iv drip, but at last the patient was stable.

"We'll have to do surgery. He's still got some internal bleeding we'll have to address the muggle way, but he should be fine. This one's a fighter," said Healer Tomkins, or as the staff affectionately called him, 'Doc'.

"I'll clean him up and get him prepped. Shall we use Arena 2?" asked Ginny, washing the blood off her face and hands.

"That will suffice. See if you can find any identification. We'll need to attempt to notify next of kin. The next 24 hours are still gonna be a bit rocky."

"Sure thing," said Ginny, preparing a sponge bath for her unidentified patient.

"Oh, and Ginny," said Doc looking at her with a smile. "That was really an incredible piece of healing there. I don't think we would have been able to save him without you. I'll be adding a commendation to your training file, and we'll go for a promotion review at the end of the month."

Ginny couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Doc."

"You're welcome," he said, and with that he left the room, allowing Ron to enter.

"Doc said you got him stable?" he asked.

"For now. He'll be prepped for surgery, and there is some internal damage we'll have to repair that way, but he should be ok. If he makes it the next 24 hours he'll be in the clear. Any idea who he is?"

"No. We brought him just as we found him. I sent a crew to pour over the site. If they discover anything they'll let me know pronto. This guy here is our number one priority at the moment."

"Well, I've documented all of his injuries, and all of the procedures we have used so far in his file. Maggie can get it all together for you shortly."

"Do you need help? I mean...he's aweful rough to go in to operation."

Ginny gave a rueful smile.

"I figured you'd be tired of giving people sponge baths."

"Normally," Ron laughed. "Jamie is a handful as it is. Not to mention, the twins are slippery little things. All they do is squirm."

His face suddenly went hard.

"I need to find out who he is. I need to find out who did this to him. H-Harry...he didn't die for this stuff to still be happening. I can't fail him."

Ginny felt her throat tighten and all she could do was nod as she handed a basin of warm water and a sponge to her brother.

* * *

For 20 minutes the two worked to clean up the patient as best they could. Ron, for chivalrous reasons, took the mans lower half, while Ginny took his upper. They cleaned his limbs and torso first, fixing any small injuries they had missed in the inital frenzy. Finally, when all was cleaned but his face, Ginny stopped and looked at Ron.

"You wanna attempt his hair, and I'll get his face? Or should we just cut the hair and then try a wash?" asked Ginny.

"That's not hair. It's a rats nest. Might be best to shave it off, just to make sure there aren't any injuries you missed."

"Boss, I think you need to come take a look at this," said an Auror through the door.

"Just a sec," said Ron as he muttered the spell to remove all the hair from the mans head.

"There ya go. I'll be back."

Ginny just nodded and set to washing the mans face.

He was very handsome, she noted. Strong chin, high cheekbones, well defined nose. Eyes spaced evenly. He was a bit pale, and horrible thin, but she could see the rugged handsomeness he would possess under normal circumstances.

So lost in her thoughts she was, it took her a moment to realize that the stubborn spot of blood she was scrubbing was not in fact blood, but a scar. A scar in the shape of a lightening bolt.

Suddenly, Ginny found it very hard to breathe, and she had to grab on to the bed to keep her balance.

"Ron!" She called, just above a whisper.

"RON!" She screamed even louder.

"RON GET IN HERE! RON! IT'S-"

"Harry!" Ron breathed, tears in his eyes.

Ginny just looked at Ron and suddenly she was just a small child, with no idea what to do.

"Ron,' she said again, disbelief in her voice.

"Don't touch him. Back away. Malfoy is coming to check for dark spells and potions," said Ron.

"Ron!" she said again.

"It'll be okay. Just breathe," he said taking his sister in his arms.

All of a sudden Ginny found the whole situation to be entirely too much, and passed out from the shock.


	3. Chapter 3: The Boy Who Lived Again

**Chapter Three: The Boy Who Lived Again**

 **WARNING:** Torture, beatings, rape, all that nasty stuff is mentioned, only lightly, and in no great detail whatsoever, as far as this chapter goes. It reads more like a symptoms list.

* * *

When Ginny awoke, feeling groggy but well rested, she was slightly confused. Last she remembered she had been half way through a 12 hour shift at St. Mungos. What was she doing in bed, and why did she feel as though she were missing something important.

Looking around the room, she noted that she was in the Magical Exertion Ward, though she had no idea why. Just as she was about to get up to investigate, a white faced Ron walked into the room.

A few moments of akward silence passed before either spoke.

"What am I doing in hospital?" she asked.

"You...fainted," said Ron, oddly detached.

"Why?"

"Um...what do you remember?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"It's a bit foggy. You had brought in a patient, and you helped me clean him up so we could get him to surgery."

Panic immediately took hold of Ginny.

"Oh my God! Is he alright? The patient? Did he make it? Did I pass out cause we lost him?"

"He's fine, Gin. Resting. It was a bit touch and go, they almost lost him in surgery, but they think he will make it. They have him in a magically, and medically, induced coma to try and let his body heal. It was...rough."

"Did you figure out who he was? Were you able to contact his family? You didn't tell mum I fainted did you? She'll have a field day over that."

"Mum knows you fainted but...she fainted too so..." Ron trailed off.

"Why did mum faint?" Ginny asked, looking perplexed.

"Ginny-" Ron started before he trailed off, finally looking up at her.

He opened his mouth to start again and promptly snapped it shut.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Harry's alive," Ron said in a rush.

"Ron, that isn't funny," Ginny said, tears coming to her eyes.

"We found out who the patient was. You did, actually. It's why you fainted. I've already had him checked over for spells, and potions. We even confirmed his magical signature, and when we put his wand in his hand, it just...lit up. It's him, Gin. It's Harry."

Ginny just shook her head back and forth for several minutes trying to clear her head.

"No. This is...I'm dreaming. This is a dream. A cruel dream. I need to wake up," Ginny said pinching herself.

"Ow," she exclaimed when it actually hurt and she suddenly realized that she was not dreaming.

"Ron!" she burst out crying and suddenly she was in her big brothers arms.

"Oh Ron! I've dreamed...and...and prayed..and...Ron I **have** to see him!"

"Calm down Ginny. Doc wants to check you out and then you're free to go. He's given you a couple of days off to...adjust," said Ron worrying his bottom lip.

"How will I tell Jamie?" asked Ginny.

"In time. Let's just make sure Harry pulls through first. Who knows what he's been through."

* * *

After giving Ginny a clean bill of health, and warning her that it could be months before Harry awoke, if ever, Doc let Ginny into the secured ward to see him.

She was instantly greeted with a room full of Weasleys, and a stoic looking Remus and Sirius.

"Mom!" she cried out running to the waiting arms of Molly.

"Oh my sweet Ginny! It's a miracle. But...oh baby! I can't even imagine."

"He looked so bad," Ginny sobbed. "He was...he was almost dead! What if he still dies! What if I didn't do enough, or work fast enough! I can't loose him again!"

"Calm down, Ginny. Everything will be alright. He had the best Healer and the best Medi-Witch around to make sure he was alright. He'll be just fine," her mother soothed.

"Moony! Padfoot!" she called out next upon noticing them.

"Ginny!" they both exclaimed as they took her into a breath-stealing hug.

"How did this? I mean-"

Ginny was at a loss for words.

"Malfoy went back and reviewed the file from the Battle. More specifically the findings from the wands. What we thought was a simple disarming spell used by Voldemort was actually a spell used to banish the person or object to a pre-determined location. Voldemort sent Harry to a secret strong hold where several of his followers were waiting," explained Ron.

"Apparently they were labouring under the delusion that Voldemort was still alive and that Harry had banished their Lord as he had done to Harry," provided Remus. "Once they realized that Voldemort was in fact, permanently gone-"

"They beat and tortured Harry," Ginny supplied sadly.

"Yes," said Remus.

"How bad is it?" asked Ginny.

"I wouldn't worry over that puplette," said Sirius.

"I have to know. I have to know what to tell Jamie. What to tell myself. Don't make me read his chart, because I will. I'll know what they aren't saying, by what they are."

"Ginny-" started Molly.

"No. I have to know. I promised Harry a long time ago that I would not forsake him, and I don't intend to break my promise. I have to help me. **We** have to help him. And I cannot help him, if I do not know what is wrong with him."

"He was beaten. Often." said Ron.

"Obviously," said Ginny in a way that reminded them all of Snape.

"They had a skilled healer, but it looks like they only did the minimum to keep him alive so they could beat him again. His body is riddled with the after effects of prolonged exposure to the Cruciatis Curse. Nerve recovery at this point is indeterminable."

"Small hiccup," said Ginny looking determined.

"His bones appear to have all been broken, numerous times, apparently for sport."

"He'll just have early onset arthritis. We'll manage."

"He showed signs of being...used," said Sirius cautiously.

"Used?" questioned Ginny.

"Harry was raped. Several times, by several people, over a prolonged period of time. Most likely by both genders, and he was probably forced to preform with more than one partner at a time, most likely being forced to...go down...on those partners. I wouldn't put it past his captors to resort to lust potions and Imperio."

"We'll look into therapy."

"Ginny- We don't even know if that's all of it. The toxicology reports haven't come back yet, but who knows what they may have given him. He may be paralyzed, or blind, or mute...he may not even remember who any of us are."

"Then I will sit by his side until he does. And...nothing matters. I will take care of him every day if I have to. It doesn't matter."

"Ginny. You have to think about Jamie."

"I am!" she almost screamed. "Jamie deserves a father! HIS father! And Harry is here! Alive!"

"Ginny. Harry won't even know Jamie. I mean...you didn't..." Ron trailed off.

"He will want his son."

"I never said that. But Doc said he may never wake up. Or he may need extensive care. Can you take on that kind of responsibility when Jamie is so young?"

"Until the very end Ron. That's the promise we made, and I intend to keep my promise."

"Ginny, we just want to make sure you'll be okay. All of you. I'm sure Harry never meant for you to be in this situation. And we don't have any idea what he has been through. What he may remember. All we are saying is proceed with caution. You know that each and every one of us will be beside you every step of the way," said Remus gently.

"I know," said Ginny closing her eyes. "Can I-can I see him? Now?"

"Of course," said Molly. "He's just a bit rough. Stitches and all. Still in a coma. Doc said there was some swelling, but, well..." she trailed off.

Ginny just nodded. She knew all the comfort words. Had said them countless times before.

Stealing herself, Ginny slowly opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

The sight before her threatened to tear apart her very soul. Harry was as pale as the sheets that covered his body. He had bandages over 90% of his body, and tubes running in and out all over the place. There was a soft glow of a life spell surrounding him, but otherwise he looked totally lifeless. A slight sob escaped Ginny's throat before she slowly crossed the room and sat in the chair by his bed.

"Oh Harry," she breathed, and then cried in earnest.

Holding his hand and stroking it, Ginny tried to get herself under control.

"I've missed you, Harry," she said softly. "Don't you ever leave me again."

She painfully wished that Harry would be alright, and that he would wake up and talk to her, but she knew he had a long way to go. She sat by his bed for hours talking about everything and nothing at all before Ron came in.

"Mum's taking Jamie home. Maybe you should go grab something to eat and a shower? Put on something more comfortable? I'll stay here with him."

"I can't leave him Ron."

"At least go tuck Jamie in. He's a bit overwhelmed right now. Mum will stay with him and you can come back once he's asleep."

Ginny just nodded and departed Harry's side giving him a soft kiss on the forehead.

This pattern continued in much the same way for the next several weeks until one day Doc came in and said that the toxicology reports had come in.

"How bad is it?" Ginny asked, not looking away from Harry.

"Nothing that we hadn't expected. Nothing fatal that we found, or severely damaging. The remanents of various potions for control, lust, pain, just your random evil potions. We found a compulsion potion in his system, but we have no idea what it is for. I guess once the remaining Dark side lost Snape they didn't have anyone to brew the more...creative...potions."

"Thank Merlin for that," said Sirius.

"Quite. Otherwise he seems to be healing nicely. His bones are all healing properly, and the restorative potions we have been giving him through his IV seem to be helping speed that recovery along. The swelling in his brain has gone down, the bruises are all disappearing, and his internal injuries seem to be well on the mend. I think it is safe to try and rouse him from his coma, and to start trying to ween him off his medication. Removing him from the magical coma is as simple as canceling the spells, very basic and non-threatening. The medicinal one may be a bit tricky, they sometimes are, but I don't think we have too much to worry about. I would like to take it slow, so it may be a few days before we can wake him up. Then depending on how he is doing in terms of pain and such once he is awake, we can determine our next step. His lungs are still very bruised, and his ribs are not completely healed, so our main concern will be his ability to breathe on his own, which we cannot determine until he is fully awake."

"When do you want to start?" asked Ron. "I would like to be here so that I can document everything for our case."

"Of course. I was thinking after lunch. Two family members can be in the room, if you would all like to discuss that."

"Ron and Ginny." said Sirius.

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah. Jamers and I are going to the park to play fetch," he said with a nod.

"After lunch it is then," she said.

* * *

Bringing Harry out of the magically induced coma was a piece of cake, as the muggles say. The medically induced one was a nightmare. It took a week to ween Harry off enough to wake him up, and when he did wake, it was obvious he was still in a great amount of pain. It took 6 staff to hold Harry down and keep him from ripping out the various tubes and iv's still attached to his body, and he had to be put back under so that his breathing and heart rate were able to be brought back in normal range. The second time they tried to wake him, they tried having Ginny hold his hand and speaking to him, but that didn't work either. The third time they tried waking him up restrained, and he suffered a magical outburst which destroyed most of the equipment in the room and sent the staff in a frenzy trying to restabilize him. It was three more days before they tried again. Doc had the feeding tube and IV's removed, as many bandages and wraps as he could, and took out the breathing tube in favor of an oxygen line, and once again attempted to wake Harry. Again, Harry woke in a complete state of panic until Ginny shoved his glasses on his face and started calling his name.

"Harry," she said softly. "Harry it's alright. You're safe. Until the end," she said, and Harry visably calmed.

"Where am I?" he asked in a rasp. "Who are you?"

Ginny flinched back a bit.

"You're at St. Mungos, the wizarding hospital," said Ron. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Can you tell me your name?" Ron asked.

"You tell me yours," said Harry with a look of distrust.

"My name is Ronald Weasley," said Ron in a slow, calm voice. "I'm Deputy Head of the Auror Department. We work in Magical Law Enforcement. My team and I found you on a raid. Can you tell me who are?"

Harry looked at Ron through suspicious eyes.

"How can I know to trust you?" he asked.

"You can't, I don't think. Not yet at least. I could tell you who you are, because I already know, but what I need to know is how much you can remember," said Ron.

Harry regarded him for a long moment.

"How do you know me?" he finally asked.

"Everyone knows you. You are quite famous. You and I went to school together for seven years. Been best friends from the time we were eleven, right up until...until you disappeared. Everyone thought you were dead," Ron finished.

"I'm-" Harry started. "I'm not sure, anymore," he frowned. "I am Boy. Pet. Filthy little half-blood. But that isn't my name. I just...can't remember what it is."

Ron just nodded, and surpressed his rage to murder someone. Any one.

"That's fine. Take your time. All we, the staff here and myself, want, is for you to heal. I'll leave you to rest, and have the Healer come and check you out. I'll be outside if you need to tell me anything, alright?"

Harry just nodded and Ron left the room, head hung in defeat.


End file.
